1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid generator for converting fluid pressure to work and, more particularly, to a fluid pressure generator for converting fluid pressure to electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroelectric power plants are well known in the art. These plants are typically constructed near a dam. The plants direct water from a lake or retention area behind the dam, across a turbine or other means for converting the fluid pressure into mechanical motion, and thereafter convert this mechanical motion into electricity. One drawback associated with prior art hydroelectric power plants is the time, expense and maintenance associated with their construction. Such plants often cost millions of dollars and take years to construct. Another drawback associated with such prior art hydroelectric plants is their weight and lack of portability. These plants are typically constructed out of concrete, weighing hundreds of thousands of pounds. Due to their size, weight, time of construction and customized nature, they are not portable from one body of water to another. It would, therefore, be desirable to produce a low-cost, lightweight system for converting fluid pressure to work. It would also be desirable to provide such an assembly with means for adapting the assembly to various terrains and bodies of water. It would also be desirable to provide a fluid pressure conversion means which is easily set up and taken down at a desired site. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, an inexpensive fluid actuated power generator is provided.
Advantageously, this invention provides an efficient conversion of fluid pressure to work.
Advantageously, this invention provides a lightweight generator for converting fluid pressure to work.
Advantageously, this invention provides a portable fluid actuated power generator.
Advantageously, this invention provides a fluid actuated power generator, adaptable to a plurality of terrains.
Advantageously, this invention provides means for converting fluid pressure into a substantially constant electrical output.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a motor is provided, comprising means for directing a fluid from a first body of fluid to a second body of fluid, for converting hydraulic pressure into mechanical motion, having a generator operably coupled to said converting means, and modulating a flow of fluid from said directing means to said converting means.